Connecting a temporary power source to an electrical load can often be relatively complex, not to mention dangerous. One such scenario that occurs commonly is when a portable generator is connected to a building's electrical system. Traditionally, this would be a job for a trained electrician. But when an event occurs that causes longer-term power outages (e.g., a natural disaster), electricians are often in such high demand that days can pass before one becomes available. While a company is waiting for an electrician, its building is without power, even though the company has secured a portable generator.
In some embodiments, the temporary power source is the utility power supply, which can be temporary in the sense that it supplies power to a structure for only a limited amount of time. For example, a school's annual festival can involve a temporary structure that functions as an electrical load. The school building can have a docking station that easily permits the temporary structure to access the utility power source through the school building. Additionally, in some instances, docking stations can facilitate servicing/maintaining portable generators. Docking stations can also be used in pneumatic and hydraulic situations.
Docking stations can be helpful in this regard. For connecting a portable generator to a building's electrical system, a docking station can be wired into the electrical system, which can present a significantly less complex interface for connecting a portable generator. For buildings with docking stations, the person who delivers the portable generator (who is almost never a trained electrician) is typically trained to connect the portable generator to the docking station. In this way, a company can begin using its portable generator much sooner.
One of the most important considerations in connecting a portable generator to a building's electrical system is to avoid a scenario in which the electrical system is in electrical communication with both the portable generator and the utility at the same time. In such a scenario, if the generator were supplying power to the electrical system and the utility were not, the power supplied by the generator would also be transmitted over the utility lines. This would pose grave danger to a utility worker working on the lines and supposing them to be without power. If, on the other hand, the utility were to resume supplying power to the electrical system while the electrical system was still in electrical communication with the generator, the generator would be subject to serious adverse consequences. Accordingly, it is important that the switch between the generator and the electrical system and the switch between the electrical system and the utility not be closed at the same time.
While most docking stations take no precaution against a building's electrical system being in electrical communication with both the utility and the portable generator at the same time, attempts at such a precaution have been made. Two examples are products offered by Eaton Corporation called the “Generator Quick Connect” and the “Quick Connect Safety Switch.” However, there are significant drawbacks associated with these products.